A Trainer's Guilt
by WiiFan2009
Summary: <html><head></head>A comfort story between Serena and Ash after a training session goes wrong. Disclaimer: I'm not a characterization expert, so the characterization might not be top notch.</html>
1. Chapter 1

A/N: There honestly aren't enough fics of Serena comforting Ash, so I decided to make one. Please don't flame.

A Trainer's Guilt

"Use Quick Attack!" A yellow blur sped across the field, stopping at the other side. Ash smiled as his Pikachu successfully completed its attack. "Great work, buddy! Now, show me a good Iron Tail!" Pikachu smirked before jumping into the air, its tail glowing silver, and slashed it into a nearby rock, shattering it to pieces. "Awesome job!" Ash remarked, smiling at his partner's success.

From a distance, Ash's traveling companions Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena watched the training session. _He really is amazing…_the young girl thought as she felt a slight warmth gathering in her face. Lightly shaking her head, she hollered "Keep up the good work Ash!"

"You got it Serena!" He then looked to his partner and exclaimed "Hey Pikachu, why don't we show Serena one of your old moves from the Battle Frontier?" After a "PIKA!" from his partner, Ash grinned and commanded "Alright then, use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu smirked, then took off in a Quick Attack, slowly building up electricity before glowing yellow, racing across the field. "Amazing!" exclaimed Serena.

Ash smiled, but the moment was interrupted by a cry from his partner. Pikachu had stopped the attack, but the electricity wasn't dissipating; it was causing Pikachu to flash electric sparks in every direction. "PIKACHU!" Ash cried as he raced over to his partner, ignoring the lethal electricity. One final flash was released, causing Ash to stop and cover his eyes, before disappearing. Pikachu lay on the ground, unconscious. "Pikachu…" Ash murmured.

"Quickly, let's get Pikachu to a Pokemon Center, there's one just a short run from here" Clemont yelled. Ash snapped out of his daze, immediately nodding, carrying Pikachu in his arms and racing with Bonnie and Serena, a worried expression gracing Serena's face. Clemont on the other hand was way behind them…

XXX

Eventually they reached the Pokemon Center, bursting through the doors. "Oh my!" exclaimed Nurse Joy. "What happened?"

Handing Pikachu over to her, Ash explained "We were training in the fields and I had Pikachu perform a Volt Tackle, but after it stopped, Pikachu's body kept flashing with electricity." Serena tried to intertwine her hand with his own to try to calm him down, but to no avail.

Joy nodded, taking in the information. "I see…and when was the last time Pikachu used a Volt Tackle?"

The answer came immediately to Ash and he replied "About a year ago in Unova; Pikachu learned Electro Ball around that time and Volt Tackle just fell out of use."

"I see…" She looked away for a moment before looking straight into his eyes and explaining; "I think I know why this happened. There's an uncommon phenomenon with Electric types; if powerful moves go long periods of time between uses, then there are times where the Pokemon are overwhelmed by the power, and they start flashing. That's probably what happened."

"Pikachu…" Ash murmured, feeling guilt in his heart. Serena felt tempted to lay her hand on his shoulder, but held back.

"Don't worry though; Pikachu will be fine after a nice rest." She then left with Pikachu to treat its wounds, leaving the group of trainers to themselves.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Ash broke it by roughly yanking his hand free from Serena's grasp, saying "I'm gonna go for a walk outside; I'll be back before long…"

Serena watched him go, worry for her friend all over her face. _Ash…_ She was drawn out of her thoughts when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Gasping, she turned around to see Clemont looking at her. He finally spoke "Go to him. He needs you right now."

Serena was initially unsure, but one look into Clemont's eyes reassured her. _He's right. Ash has helped me more times than I can count. Now it's my turn to help him._ "Thanks Clemont. We'll be back before long." She then walked out, letting her instincts guide her to Ash. _I promise you, no matter what it takes, I'll help you through this!_

XXX

The raven-haired trainer was looking out at a lake, the day's events replaying in his mind like a bad movie. "Pikachu…"

"This attitude really doesn't suit you Ash…" Serena's soft voice interrupted, bringing Ash out of his thoughts.

"Serena…what are you doing here?" Ash wondered. He couldn't help but stare at her, anda light blush covered his face, which he tried to ignore.

The young girl looked shyly at him and replied "I came to see how you were holding up." She looked him in the eye, took his hands in her own, and asked with compassion "Are you ok Ash?"

He wanted to say yes. He wanted to give her his trademark smile and tell her that everything was ok. Not to mention the fact that their hand-holding was unusually pleasing to him. But it was taking all of his energy just to hold back his conflicting emotions.

"I thought so…" Serena remarked after a few minutes went by in silence. She then surprised the young trainer by closing the distance between the two and wrapping her arms around him and running her hand up and down his back, settling on clutching the back of his neck. She squeezed him tight, as if she were afraid he would vanish if she let go, and spoke softly "Ash, talk to me. It's not good to hold everything in like this, and we're best friends. _Even if I wish we were more…_ It's ok to tell me how you're feeling." _Please Ash, let me in. Let me help you…_

He hesitated at first, his proud nature and his desire to avoid appearing weak in front of her winning out at first. However, the soothing look in her blue orbs and her invitation to let everything out was all that he needed to drop his mask. Tears filled his eyes and started to trickle down his cheeks as he dropped to his knees, surprising even Serena at just how much turmoil he was in. "It's my fault. I was careless and didn't think of the consequences. I'm the reason that Pikachu's in the hospital." By this time, Serena was on her knees as well, and used her free hand to cradle the boy's head in the crook of her neck. _Shh, It's okay Ash, just let it all out. I'm here, and it's all going to be okay…_ She let him spill his emotions, because that was what he needed right now. _Well, that and the fact that I have no idea how to be comforting like a mother…_ "I was being a showoff, and Pikachu paid the price." He said all of this in a straight voice, somehow keeping his tone from breaking, but the tears that leaked from his eyes told enough of his emotions.

Serena continued to cradle his head and hug him, trying her hardest to provide a measure of comfort through her embrace, but inside she was shocked. _This has to stop; he needs to snap out of it…Well, here goes nothing._ "Ash," she began delicately, making sure not to break her embrace, "It's not your fault. How could anyone expect you to know about something that rare off the top of your head? You're a great trainer, and you love your Pokemon; that's why you rushed to Pikachu even when he was flashing sparks that could have injured you." She kissed his cheek, making him blush a little, and finished "And I'm sure once Pikachu feels better, he'll forgive you too. I…we don't want to lose who you are because of this. I…I love you and I don't want to lose you."

The tears stopped, and she smiled; she had gotten through to him. She then released him from the hug, keeping him at arm's length, staring into his eyes, a smile and light blush on her face. "Thank you, Serena. I…I'm sorry I haven't been acting like myself." He looked down at her shirt; lines of it were slightly damp from absorbing his silent tears. "And I'm sorry about the…mess…"

Ash grew silent, his cheeks blushing a faint shade of pink. Serena smiled and wiped one of the tear tracks off his face with her thumb. "It'll come out in the wash." She then grew serious and continued. "But Ash, you need to promise me that if you're ever feeling down or guilty, that you'll come talk to me. I'm more than willing to listen, but you need to let me." She placed her hand on his cheek, making him blush while she wiped the other tear track with her thumb. "Promise?"

She looked at him hopefully, smiling when Ash smiled and brought her into another embrace, squeezing her for all that she was worth to him. "Promise."

Serena smiled, returning the embrace with equal fervor. They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes, enjoying the tender moment, before they were interrupted by a "PIKA!"

"PIKACHU!" Ash yelled as his partner raced over and jumped into his lap. "Pikachu…can you ever forgive me? I never meant for this to happen."

"Pikaa-chu!" His partner exclaimed, which Ash knew meant something along the lines of he was forgiven.

_A boy and his mouse…_Serena thought, amused. She looked at her surroundings and exclaimed "Ash, it's already dark; we should head back to the Center."

Ash nodded and held out his hand. "Help me up?"

Serena looked down at him, struck by a sense of déjà vu, before smiling and yanking his arm up. They walked back, Serena noticing that he hadn't let go of her hand. Serena blushed, closed her eyes and smiled, not willing to ruin the tender moment, choosing to lean her head on Ash's shoulder. They walked back, hand in hand, off in their own world.

XXX

"Well, time to hit the hay you two!" The young gym leader remarked, picking up his drowsy sister. "I need to get Bonnie to bed. So I'll see you in the morning."

The young couple waited until the hallway was empty before going into their room at the Pokemon Center. Finally, Ash broke the silence by grabbing his pair of pajamas and remarking "Well, I'm gonna go get changed for bed. See you tomorrow, Serena!"

Before he could go anywhere though, the young girl grabbed his hand, causing him to turn around in surprise. "Ash, are you sure you'll be alright? I mean, with today and, well, you know…" Serena needed to know if he was going to be alright, but the last thing she wanted to do was be the catalyst for his negative emotions.

He gave her a smile, an honest smile, before replying "I'll be fine, Serena." He then kissed her cheek, causing both of them to blush. "Promise!"

Smiling and satisfied, the young girl hugged him for a brief moment, before letting him go and finishing "Good night, Ash. I love you."

Ash smiled and replied "You too." They then separated to get ready for bed, excited to face the next day.

XXX

The young boy woke up, sitting straight up in the bed and drenched in sweat. Starting to gain awareness of his surroundings, he panted quietly so as to not wake up the others. He looked down at his feet and smiled at the sight of his Partner Pikachu, curled up near his feet. Trying to calm his racing heart, he gingerly swung his legs over the side of the bed. _Maybe some fresh air will do me some good…_

Ash stepped out onto the balcony, breathing in the fresh air. His heart had calmed down, but was soon feeling negative emotions again. _What's happening to me? I thought I got rid of this guilt earlier, but it keeps coming back…_

He would have clutched his head in frustration, if he hadn't felt something soft whack the back of his head. Gasping in surprise, he turned around to see Serena with a pillow in her hand, her pink nightgown swaying in the breeze. "Ash, it's late. Go. To. Bed…" She said sternly, her eyes narrowed and clearly showing her cranky mood. _What the heck is he doing up so late anyways? He's usually out like a light by this hour._ Internally, her eyes widened. _Something must be wrong…_

"Serena…I was just getting some fresh air…" Ash tried to say, but due to his nervousness he almost stammered. "I'll be back in soon; you go to sleep."

Serena's expression softened; she dropped the pillow and walked over to him, embracing him again. "Ash…" she began softly. "Is something bothering you again?" She grasped the back of his neck, the sweat on his neck almost causing her hand to slip.

Ash looked to the side, confirming her fears. "Well…I was just…having a bad dream…" Ash trailed off, embarrassed at having to tell her.

Serena closed the distance even more between them, making the blush on Ash's face even more evident. "Was it about what happened with Pikachu?" She let go of his neck and moved her hand to turn his cheek so that he was looking at her. Ash averted his gaze, confirming her suspicions. _Still stubborn as ever…_ She let go of him, grasped his hand and said soothingly "Come here." She proceeded to drag him, Ash staring at her blankly, until he saw that she had led him back to the bed.

"Umm, Serena…" Ash trailed off.

Serena giggled at his response. "Since it's clear that you won't be able to get to sleep like this, I'm going to help you." She winked, causing Ash to blush.

"Umm, I'm not sure that, what I mean is…" Ash fumbled for the right words, his face as red as a tomato.

Serena rolled her eyes and yanked his arm, pulling them both onto the bed. Ash yelped in shock, Serena's soft nightgown brushing against his leg. "Just go to sleep, you big baby…" Serena teased, raising her hand to caress his back.

The gestures of comfort combined with his drowsiness melted away all of Ash's resistance. "If you insist…good night Serena…" he yawned, closing his eyes, nestling his head next to her shoulder.

Serena smiled in triumph, and cuddled closer to his chest, letting his heartbeat lull her to sleep. _Maybe…someday…we can do this as more than friends…_Serena thought as she closed her eyes, letting sleep take her.


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but here's the epilogue. Keep your eyes peeled, cuz I'm planning on making a one-shot sequel based off of the new movie. Enjoy!**

As dawn broke, Serena's blue eyes fluttered open as she yawned. She turned her head to see Ash's head resting just below her neck, the young trainer blissfully snoring away without a care in the world. Serena smiled at the serene expression, running her hand down his neck. "It's good to see you happy again…" she whispered so as to not wake him up. "You really had me worried yesterday." Tears came to her eyes as she relived the past day. "You were so distant…I was afraid that I'd lose the person that I fell in love with." Serena let the tears flow, choosing to close her eyes and wrap her arms around Ash tighter. She sat up in the bed, leaning on the headboard and holding the young boy close to her. "I'm just glad that you let me in, and let me help you when you needed me to, Ash. And I promise, I'll always be there for you, no matter what." She kissed his forehead, moving one hand to caress his cheek.

Ash's eyes fluttered open at that moment, his pupils focusing on Serena's face. She slackened her grip on him so that there was space between them. "Good Morning, Sweetie. Did you sleep well? Did I wake you?"

It took the young trainer a moment for his mind to discern what Serena was saying. "No, you didn't wake me. And yes, sleep was very…good." He yawned in the middle of his sentence, still somewhat groggy. _He's cute when he does that…_ Serena thought as he finished waking up in her arms.

Ash, realizing the position he was in, blushed, his cheeks turning a tinge of red and a shy smile on his face. Serena kissed his cheek, saying "It's so nice to see you smile, Ash. I missed that smile." She felt the young boy shift, and she released her grip on him, allowing him to slide over next to her.

An apprehensive expression graced the young man's face as he gathered his thoughts and said "I'm sorry I worried you the other day. I didn't mean to upset you…"

Before he could continue ranting, Serena embraced him again and held his head against her collar. "Ash, I don't EVER want you to be ashamed of yourself like that. I was worried because I'd never seen you so sad, not even during your battle against Viola. But as long as you come and talk to me whenever you're down, I won't be worried."

Ash responded not with words, but by snuggling closer into Serena, bringing blushing smiles to both of their faces. He turned his head to look at her, and murmured "I love you, Serena."

Serena grinned as she squeezed him tighter. She leaned her head down and kissed her crush. After ending the kiss, she murmured "I love you too." She swung her legs over the edge of the mattress and said "Now, how about we get some breakfast? You must be starving by now."

Ash smiled and lightly moved off of Serena's lap. "Sure, let's go." He took her hand, and sprinted down the hall, eager to spend their day together.


End file.
